nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gloxinia
|age = approx. 1400 |birth = March 18 |race = Demon Fairy |gender = Male |height = 162cm (5'4") |weight = 53kg (117 Ibs) |eye = Black |hair = Red |bloodtype = B |family = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments Fairy King |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments Fairy Clan |abilities = Disaster |equipment = Spirit Spear Basquias |manga = Chapter 109}} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Repose of the Ten Commandments. He is also a former king of the Fairy King's Forest and the first to hold the title; however, he abandoned that position long ago. Appearance Gloxinia is usually seen with Basquias wrapped around him in the form of green octopus-like tentacles. When not surrounded by his shroud it can be seen that he possesses lustrous, rainbow-colored butterfly-like wings, a mysterious symbol on his chest, pointed ears draped by his long red hair, and a corsage on his left wrist. He wears baggy pants which have a butterfly scale-like pattern at the cuffs. Personality Gloxinia has an upbeat but very sadistic demeanor, seemingly reveling in taunting others and killing. He holds a very deep loathing and resentment towards humans, but Drole notes he seems to enjoy imitating them. History 3,000 years ago In the ancient war 3,000 years ago, Gloxinia used to be friends and fought alongside both Drole and Meliodas. But, for reasons still unknown, he was betrayed by those he believed in most, and had something even more important than his own life stolen from him. This drove him to turn to the Demon clan, with him eventually becoming a demon himself and being made one of the Ten Commandments. He was eventually sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness with the rest of the Demon Clan, by the Goddess Clan. Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Gloxinia and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex-Great Holy Knight. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggests that they head east for Edinburgh Hill to recuperate their magical power. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. They arrive at Edinburgh Hill where Gloxinia and his fellow Commandments find a ruined castle, commenting on the powerful magic that destroyed it and finding a 30,000ft deep hole, which they conclude was Meliodas's doing. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Gloxinia and the rest of the Commandments sense it from Edinburgh. Meliodas appears in front of them and easily trashes Galand, which the former Fairy King witnesses. Ravens arc Zeldris declares the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments leave Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Gloxinia is later shown to have gone off with Drole to Vaizel. There, they are intrigued by the Vaizel Fight Festival after overhearing Taizoo's boasting. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he is alerted that Galand and Merascylla have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences by Drole. After a suitable number of challengers manage to make their way through the labyrinth Drole made, they decide it is time to begin the festival. Gloxinia then kills (almost) all of those still in the labyrinth with Basquias, Form Nine: "Death Thorn" and reveals himself to be the former Fairy King and the "Repose" of the Ten Commandments, much to the shock of King and Elaine. When asked how he is alive and why he would betray his people, he simply replies that should King win, he woudld answer all of his questions. After pairing all the contestants up, he summons the three Blue Demons that delivered flyers: Dolzzo and Calzzo are teamed up together and Quazzo is teamed up with Silver. He and Drole construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. King reveals himself as the current Fairy King, to which Gloxinia and Drole decide to test him and increase their dolls' strength. With Chastiefol's Second Form losing to the dolls, King releases the sacred treasure's true power, impressing Gloxinia, who realizes the power was used to defeat Albion. In response to Drole's question about Chastiefol, Gloxinia remarks on King's conceit in using its lesser forms to fight in the competition. During Gowther and Escanor's fight, Gloxinia is astonished when Escanor's power level surpasses that of Galand's. In the end, Gloxinia and Drole were crushed by Escanor's powerful attack, which caught them off guard since they thought it was directed to Gowther. Gloxinia, who survives Escanor's attack and heals himself with Basquias' Form Seven: Moon Rose, moves to aid Drole who is cornered by Meliodas, and uses Form Five: Yggdra Armor. However, the armor is easily destroyed by Meliodas. Gloxinia then speaks, recalling the day when the three of them (Meliodas, Drole and himself) were fighting together to defeat the Demon King, and notes on fate's irony given the current situation. He also asks Meliodas if he is honestly trying to kill them, to what Meliodas responds affirmatively, adding that he knew why Gloxinia changed sides: because his trusted people betrayed him, and because that which he treasured more than his own life was taken from him . Continuing the fight, Gloxinia attacks Meliodas with Form One: Basquias, shooting Meliodas back a fair distance, even piercing clean through a mountain in the process. He takes advantage of this gap and quickly attempts to heal Drole with Form Seven: Moon Rose. However, Meliodas recovers quicker than expected, which prompts Gloxinia to summon Jumanju, a giant tree golem, to gain a few more seconds and finish healing Drole. Nevertheless, the tree golem is swiftly defeated, leaving Gloxinia exposed. As a result, he fully received a punch from Meliodas, which left him comatose. Meliodas then prepares to finish him, but was saved by Drole, who had been healed. When Meliodas attempts to finish them both off with his Kamichigiri Drole protects them both with his Heavy Metal. Gloxinia takes the opportunity to heal himself and then Drole yet again. However, the battle remains in Meliodas' favor and all Gloxinia can do is ask why Meliodas would ally himself with the irredeemable humans. Meliodas prepares to finish the two of them off, but all the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive to aid them. With the tables turned and Meliodas in critical condition, Gloxinia coldly tells him he brought this on himself for allying with humans, and hurls Basquias: Form One, at him, removing Meliodas' right arm. Although he was soon shocked that the Dragon's Sin of Wrath had deliberately took all of their attacks including his own in order to power up Revenge Counter and take the Ten Commandments all in one blow. However, this was stopped by Estarossa who blocked it with his one hand. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Gloxinia possesses their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. He keeps the tips of Basquias covered in this dark power at all times. As a former Fairy, he can also control nature and has been shown to make from foliage. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura is so powerful that he makes the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear of his presence, combined with the other Ten Commandments. King has stated that the amount of power coming from him is incredibly huge. Abilities *'Disaster:' * |Hana Ningyō (Gurokishinia Sābanto)|literally meaning "Flower Doll"}}: Gloxinia creates a golem in the likness of Gerheade out of vegetation. * |Jumanju|literally meaning "Cursed Vine Tree"}}: Gloxinia summons a giant, wooden monster from the earth. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Gloxinia with the commandment of |Ansoku}}. The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Weapons He wields the , which is most commonly seen in the form of green, octopus-like tentacles wrapping around his body. It has at least nine forms. Power Level Relationships Meliodas Long ago, he and Meliodas were close friends and comrades-in-arms during the war against the Demon Clan. Even now, he remains very interested in Meliodas, wishing to fight him in the Great Fight Festival. Ten Commandments Drole Drole and he pair up when the Ten Commandments split up and they seem to get along fine. Though Gloxinia likes to tease him by calling him "Balor", Drole nonetheless accommodates his plans for the Great Fight Festival and helps with all the preparations. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Drole & Gloxinia: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Fairy Realm **Special ability: Creating forests **Hobbies: Hide and seek in the great tree **Daily Routine: Praying **Favorite food: All fruits **Dream/Hope: Destroy mankind **Charmpoint: Wings *Gloxinia is the oldest member of the Ten Commandments. *He smells like ginger. *Gloxinia is the name of a genus of tropical herbs. *His commandment of Repose appears to be based on the commandment "Remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy", which dictates resting and the cessation of all work on the seventh day. *In his first debut until the reveal, Gloxinia was mistaken for a girl because of his effeminate appearance and the octopus tentacles wrapped around him that he was given the fanname "Octololi". *According to his power level, Gloxinia has the highest amount of magic power measured accurately thus far in the series. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Fairies Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Characters